Chapter 6: Father and Child
Father and Child is the sixth chapter in Yakuza Kiwami. Plot Chapter 6 begins with Nishiki tracking down and confronting Matsushige, who is apparently moving into Osamu Kashiwagi's territory. Matsushige says that he is doing whatever it takes to get Nishiki the money that he needs for his sister's heart transplant. Kashiwagi then confrots Nishiki who makes for his mercy. Luckily, this time Kashiwagi is willing to forgive the incident. Once again, Kiryu is shown at Serena. He must once again take to the streets of Kamurocho to look for new leads. As he leaves Serena, a Lost Soul from Purgatory named Mogusa confronts you and tells you that he is working for the Florist of Sai. He suggests that you go and visit the Florist. The Florist is watching his cameras in the Monitor Room and is paying attention to a girl who is the daughter of a family patriarch in Asakusa. However, he then proceeds to tell you that he has nothing for you. Kiryu then needs to return to the Yoshida Batting Center. As you leave, Tamura shows up and reveals that he isn't actually dead. He reveals that he is working under the Florist. As you enter the Batting Center, a man believes that you are threatening him and Kyoka and tells her to run. He reveals that he is being chased by her family. After fighting him, a group calling the B-King show up and also threaten Takashi. Defeat this group of men for Takashi. Go to Debolah and head to the upstairs where you will be confronted by the Atobe Family. Takashi valiantly tries to protect Kyoka, but Kiryu then steps in. Fight off the Atobe Family members. Takashi vows to do his best by Kyoka, and the man from the Atobe Family reads a message from Kyoka's father. It is revealed that the Florist of Sai is watching all of this on his cameras. After returning to the Florist, he tells you that he has given you access to the Monitor Room. Kiryu must then return to Serena. Reina calls you letting you know that Date is black out drunk. While passed out Date receives a call from somebody named Saya. Saya is Date's daughter who is frustrated that she always gets stood up by him. Saya and her friend approach you at the park, apparently trying to get you to "hang out" with them. Saya's friend reveals that a guy named Shotaro from Shellac is apparently making her spend a lot of money and this is the reason she is selling yourself. Head to Shellac in the Champion District to figure out what is going on. The barkeep reveals that he has moved to being a host at Stardust, who now goes by Shota. As Stardust, you see Shota in the club next to Saya. Date storms in and confronts his daughter, but to no avail as she ends up storming off. Outside the club, a group of men are harassing Saya. Date chases after her and confronts them. Date punches one of the men who is giving his daughter a hard time, but is bailed out by Kiryu. Along with Date, fight off the street gangsters. Date then goes after their boss, however, he takes a long time. Worried, Kiryu decides to go and look for him at the loan shark's office. The loan office is in the Hanagata Building on Pink Street. Shota wants Data to exchange guns in order to settle the debts, however he refused and tells them to kill him if they must. Kiryu then burst into the office. Date admits to his daughter that he has been a failure of a father, but wants her to promise to take better care of herself. The two of them have a reconciliation. Date is then shown at the police station where he is alerted that he needs to have a conversation with the chief of police. The chief alerts him that he needs to take a step back from the case that he is working on and he responds by walking away. Objectives *Go to the Batting Center *Go to Debolah *Go to Purgatory *Meet Date's Daughter *Go to the Hanagata Building Related trophies Gallery Father and Child.jpg Father and Child 1.jpg Father and Child 2.jpg Father and Child 4.jpg Father and Child 5.jpg Father and Child 6.jpg Father and Child 7.jpg Father and Child 8.jpg Father and Child 9.jpg Father and Child 10.jpg Father and Child 11.jpg Father and Child 12.jpg Father and Child 13.jpg Father and Child 14.jpg Father and Child 15.jpg Father and Child 16.jpg Father and Child 17.jpg Father and Child 18.jpg Father and Child 19.jpg Father and Child 20.jpg Father and Child 21.jpg Father and Child 22.jpg Father and Child 23.jpg Father and Child 24.jpg Father and Child 25.jpg Father and Child 26.jpg Father and Child 27.jpg Father and Child 28.jpg Father and Child 29.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami Chapters